fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic
Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic '''(スノーフェニックススレイヤーマジック ''Sunou Fenikkusu Sureiyaa Majikku) ''is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Phoenix Slayer magic utilized by Clayton Shirogane, which was taught to him by his foster father, Icarus Like it's name, it uses snow based attacks against the user's enemies. Description Like the name suggests, Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic is magic focused around snow, and grants the user the ability to control the element snow, as well as consume the element to restore the user's energy. Like other Phoenix Slayers, they can absorb the element directly into their bodies instead of eating or consuming it. This can also strengthen the healing abilities that the user already has. The only weakness is that if the user is going up against a fire magic user, which can melt the user's spells. If enough training, the user can also absorb ice, resulting '''Solid Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic. Snow Phoenix Slayer Spells Basic Spells * Regeneration: Due to the magic, Clayton can heal at a faster rate than normal people and mages, this can extends his life span greatly. When absorbing snow or ice, his healing is almost instantaneous due to excess energy being transferred to the open wounds.This technique helps a lot when fighting multiple enemies. * Resurrection: When Clayton is killed in a manner he can not heal from, he can be brought back to life, but can't repeat this spell for a week. * Snow absorption & Resistance: Clayton is naturally immune to most types of snow energy and can absorb the element to regain his strength and boost up his regenerative abilities.Category:Magic and AbilitiesCategory:Lost MagicCategory:Phoenix Slayer MagicCategory:Slayer MagicCategory:MagicCategory:Caster Magic Offense * Snow Phoenix's Scratch ''(lit. Ultimate Claw Of Bird) : Ice Phoenix's Scratch is one of the exclusive-only technique for the Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic. It is technically a Phoenix version of '''Dragon Slayer's Claw'; however, Scratch attack is usually a bit less powerful than the latter- something which leads into several Phoenix Slayers thinking of lowly about this spell. Unfortunately, Phoenix Scratch were much more faster than any other Slayer's "Claw" based attack; and in fact, the user of this spell can merely drain their opponents eternano and heal their injuries. To cast this spell, Clayton will have to gather a dense amount of eternano into his right hand (finger part)- producing a snowy-ice like substances in the process and continue to attack his target. Occasionally Snow Phoenix Scratch have shown the capability into freezing an opponent into a block of ice, which means; making someone to shiver was it's most prominent effect. In addition, this spell also have the sheer power to destroy a tree effortlessly with brute force alone. * Snow Phoenix's Howling Scream : Although this attack is very basic and easy to use, it is quite destructive. This technique has enough power behind it to blow the user's foe backwards as far as the wave can take it, or shredding them down. This technique can also destroy materials and things stronger than it, like metal or sometimes diamonds. Despite of this, higher grade foes can counterattack the technique. Some can simply stop it outright with their bare hands, weapons, or magic, often stopped by heat-based Mages. To cast this, Clayton needs to inhale a large amount of snow inside his mouth and then releasing it right at the target. * Snow Phoenix's Ice Solid Fist : 'To cast this spell, Clayton produces a great amount of snow, which surrounds his fist. As he is giving the punch, the snow seems to harden itself into a cube. Clayton then strikes his opponent using his own strength and speed. * '''Snow Phoenix's Slicing Blade : '''Clayton charges the foe and swings his hand in an arch shape, summoning some snow on his fingertips, striking and freezing the foe. Sometimes Clayton can cut through stronger materials, like metal or example. This is often a very quick spell to use during battles. Not only this, but this technique can be avoided with ease if the opponent is faster than the slicing itself. * '''Snow Phoenix's Blizzard : ' A very destructive form of the previous spell, Clayton spins in a circle while summoning snow with his hands. He then closes himself up with a snow tornado. After this step, Clayton then launches the snow tornado right at the targets or foes. This can sweep anyway many enemies at one time. Another name for this spell is called '''Snow Phoenix's Tornado. * Snow Phoenix's Disc : '''Clayton creates a large disc which he launches at his opponents. The disc is also somehow like a boomerang. It can sometimes come flying back to Clayton if not destroyed along the way. Defense * Phoenix Slayer's Secret Arts : '''Phoenix-Winged Arms : Maelstorm From Malevolent Land ''(lit. Avalanche Wild Storm That Perishes Obstacle) : Maelstorm From Malevolent Land is a surprisingly powerful Secret Arts in Phoenix Slayer's Arsenal, being either one of the most powerful '''Secret Arts '''when compared to all of the existing elements. In order for the user to ultilize this spell, Clayton will need to jump several feet high into the air and spread both of his/her' arms almost like how an eagle would do. Concentrating on the amount of Eternano at the edge of his palms, Clayton seems to be 'floating' in the air; with a huge particles of wind gathering around him, and a strong blue Magical Aura emit from all of his body parts, Clayton will need to say the chant, ''"Phoenix-Winged Arms! Maelstorm From The Malevolent Land- purify the land of purgaration!" ''in order for the spells to work. By the time it is done, an overwhelming glazier of snow-storm will start it moves to attack it foes; upon the hit, it was seen to be able to destroy a huge building and leaves major-notable damage into a small town.... Vanishing anything in it's pathway by engulfing them in a mighty snow attack. 50 percent of all the time, this technique has shown that it capable of freezing opponents into a messy diamond-iced block, trapping them; due to the fact that this spell's temperature was negative 145 degree celcius, (-145°c), that even a bystander can feel the pulverizing cold without even touching the engulfing snow. When compared to overall power, '''Phoenix-Winged Arms : Maelstorm From The Malevolent Land' is arguably one of the most powerful attack. However, since it is a very powerful spell, after using it, Clayton will usually uses up a lot of magical power, leaving the person unable to fight for a while. In the worst cases, it might also damage Clayton as well. Solid Snow Spells Trivia * Special thanks to F and A for coming up with the Phoenix Slayer Secret Arts and giving the idea of what it does. * Permission to make this magic was given by Yaminogaijin Category:Iffy